


Coffee In the Morning

by tristan_jace



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alpha Olivia Benson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Olivia Benson needs a hug, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristan_jace/pseuds/tristan_jace
Summary: Serena Clarke, the new owner of The Morning Stop, was not all that interested in Alphas. That was until she met one Olivia Benson. The detective was beautiful and smelled amazing, but seemed to hold the weight of the world on her broad shoulders. Over time, Serena found herself getting closer to the older woman once their lives collided until they did as well.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Am I allowed to look at her like that?

**Author's Note:**

> I love when I start a story and then decide to change everything about it lmao. Also the chapter title is from "She" by Dodie, a real banger imo.

“Hey, George, it’s been a while!” Serena Clarke immediately knew who had entered her bakery when the scent of ink and matcha reached her nose. George Huang, a fellow Omega from Cambridge and the entire reason she had relocated to New York, smiled back at her over the displays. The young woman wiped her hands on the apron around her waist and stepped out to hug her best friend. 

“My apologies, Serena, I’ve been away on business. You know how it is.” As a former trauma surgeon, she knew all about busy schedules. Taking a step back, Serena realized that George didn’t come alone. Standing a few steps behind him stood a woman, most definitely taller than both Omegas, and smelled good enough to make the redhead inhale a bit deeper. She commanded a strong presence, and there was no doubt she was an Alpha with her fragrance of leather, peppermint coffee, and cedarwood. 

“Hi,” she finally said. “It’s nice to meet any friend of George. I’m Serena Clarke.” 

“Olivia Benson.” _God, even her voice is sexy._ From the broad shoulders wrapped in a leather jacket to full lips and breasts, both begging to be kissed, she was jaw-dropping. Her eyes were wonderfully expressive, both curious and kind, as they glanced around the shop. 

“Olivia is one of the detectives I work with at SVU, and I told her about your magical pastries,” George glancing between the pair pointedly. The baker knew that look. It was his “please don’t sleep with my friend” look, one that she was going to ignore wholeheartedly.

“Well, feel free to choose from any of the favorites or the specials; I promise none of them will disappoint.” While the detective ambled off to study the wares, Serena turned to George and tugged him back toward her office door. “She’s hot!” 

“You don’t even like Alphas outside your heat, Rena,” he pointed out.

“Well, I like that one,” she replied, peering around the corner to stare in the most un-creepy fashion. “And I don’t like _male_ Alphas outside of my heat, George. Femmes are always welcome to drop by, especially when they smell as good as she does.” The man’s scent turned confused, and he glanced at the detective as well. 

“You can smell her?” Serena turned to look at him as if he were stupid. 

“I don’t know how you can smell anything else,” she bemoaned, “You know scents don’t do anything for me, but hers might just have me settling down with two-point-five pups, goddamn.” George grimaced and stepped out of their alcove as the woman in question hesitantly approached the register, effectively tabling the conversation for later. 

“Ah, Pain au Chocolate, a good choice. These and the honey-butter croissants are my favorites,” Serena commented while the young teen at the counter checked her out. Whitney was only eighteen, already a high school graduate and looking forward to apprenticing under Serena once she finished culinary school. The young Alpha was kind, more an A-with-O tendency, so the redhead didn’t mind their close quarters. What she _did_ mind was her blatantly ogling the detective. 

“I’ll be sure to try those next time,” Benson commented, the corners of her lips upturned. “Are you stayin’, Huang?” 

“No, I’ll return with you. I’ll be back around closing, Rena.” The Omega waved to the pair as they left, watching the detective’s swaying hips with a barely contained sigh. George was not going to be happy with her plans. 

“Whit, let me know if Detective Benson comes in again, okay?”

“She off limits?” Serena hummed thoughtfully and then nodded. “Sucks, she’s hot.” _That she is._

“I’ll let you know if she swings your way even though you have a boyfriend,” the Omega replied with a wink. The redhead moved back from the counter and to the cases to finish stocking, the detective’s scent remaining around the bakery enough to distract. 

It still lingered in her senses hours later when George knocked on the front door. Serena set the broom to the side and took the bag from Wong’s take-out with a grateful kiss to his cheek. 

“Don’t sleep with Olivia.” 

“C’mon,” she groaned, “why not?” George held her sesame chicken just out of reach and arched a brow. 

“Because she’s in a delicate state right now, and you terrify even the strongest of Alphas,” he leaned back as Serena reached out, “so stick with whoever you’ve been seeing, please.” 

“You know I’m single, George, and you know exactly why too,” the redhead muttered, “so what if I want to have some casual fun? I think after the past few years, I deserve a little fun.” His gaze softened, and he slid the carton toward her.

“You deserve to be happy, Rena, not just allowing Alphas in when it’s convenient. Have you ever thought about just being Olivia’s friend?” In truth, Serena did not have many friends aside from Whitney and George, her student and former heat partner. Other Omegas grated on her nerves just as Alphas did, albeit for different reasons, and Betas simply didn’t understand how it was outside of their dynamic. If she wasn’t judged by them for being a sex fiend once a month, her own dynamic was mocking her caution about mating. Alphas usually had the initial spark of attraction based on appearance and scent, but her attitude would eventually make them turn tail in the opposite direction. _Not that I blame them,_ she thought wryly. Needless to say, not many made it to her inner circle. 

Finally, the redhead shook her head. “You know Alphas don’t like me all that much once they spend a little time with me. I’m just trying to spend some with her before she realizes I’m not mate-material.” George rolled his eyes as he stole a bite of her chicken and waved his chopsticks. 

“I think we have this argument every time we get together for more than ten minutes,” he commented with a sharp look, “and every time, my answer is the same. Not all Alphas are like Jen. Olivia is not Jen.” She still winced at the mention of her ex. Two years and she still couldn’t stand those two syllables. 

“I know that,” was her clipped reply. George’s scent soured slightly, and her guilt was immediate, drawing a resigned huff from the redhead. “Tell me about your recent cases?” That was a safe topic for the remainder of their meal, though all Serena could focus on were kind brown eyes and a peppermint-sweet scent. 


	2. I wanna go there where you go, I wanna find out what you know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ep. "Savant" (S09E04) Takes place on the 8th and then the 9th once the case is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully these will get longer, this is not going to be a long, drawn out fic. It's

It was a week before Olivia Benson returned to the bakery. Not that Serena had been counting because that would be pathetic. A shrill whistle sounded through the bakery and the redhead quickly pushed back from her desk to step out front. Whitney nodded her head toward the door and stepped back to busy herself at the coffee machine. 

“Welcome back, detective,” Serena greeted. The woman looked as tired as she had been during her residency after the 48-hour shifts.

“Hey, Huang was right about your pastries, they’re a good pick-me-up.” The Alpha’s smooth voice warmed Serena better than a cup of coffee in the winter. “What do you recommend?” 

“Hmm, how’s your day been?” The detective’s brows raised, but her eyes became amused. 

“About a solid six.” 

“I’d say go for fruit pastry, they’re sweet but not overwhelming,” Serena offered, gesturing to the cooler behind her. “Plus, they’re good with our regular brew.” 

The Alpha smiled. “Sold.” While Whitney prepared a small coffee, the Omega bagged one of the aforementioned pastries. “How much do I owe?” 

“Don’t worry about it, detective,” Serena waved her off with a grin, “it’s on me. You look like you need it.” 

“I couldn’t, please, let me-” 

“Uh-uh, your money is invalid right now.” Whitney handed her a cup of coffee, barely holding back laughter. “Now, may as well take your coffee before it gets cold.” The redhead gave the Alpha her award-winning smile, noting the momentary uptick in her heartbeat, and waved as the older woman left. Her scent lingered as Serena pulled her wallet out to cover the cost and she barely resisted the urge to inhale like a nicotine addict 

“You’re so screwed, boss.” 

“Remind me, who signs you paychecks?” She inquired absently, grinning over her shoulder at the young woman. “I’m just being friendly anyways. George said not to sleep with her.” Whitney gave her a side-glance. 

“In the three years I’ve known you, I’ve never seen you listen to him.” Serena rolled her eyes and shrugged.

“I guess I actually thought about it like an adult. He said she was havin’ a rough go at things, and I doubt she needs me mucking about.” After George’s visit, the former surgeon had actually taken a moment to think about things. If she did sleep with the detective she would never be able to visit the precinct again which is something she enjoyed doing every so often. 

“I don’t know, boss, she seemed to like you well enough.” Serena moved around the counter to lock the door, flipping the sign from open to closed with a soft sigh. “I’ve never seen you this interested over a scent. Not even that time I forgot my suppressants.” The Omega winced. The day Whitney had gone into rut mid-shift was not one they wanted to repeat. As an A-leaning-O, Whitney didn’t growl or paw at anyone Omega who walked in. No, she pouted inside Serena’s office and whined like a stray puppy until her boyfriend arrived to take her home. 

“You know I have an above-average sense of smell,” she replied while absently fiddling with the end of her apron, “so I can scents in ways others can’t. When you started your rut, there was already a preliminary pack-bond in place and I could smell that even if you couldn’t. Our scents had already started to become similar.” 

There were three scents associated with every person, though most only noticed the first two. The dynamic scent was first; as in the smell that would identify someone as an Alpha, Beta, or Omega. The second one was unique to each person and would mix with whoever a person chose to mate. The third scent was not usually known, but it was shared by packmates once a preliminary bond was set. As of 2007, Serena had two packmates that shared the scent of fresh rain. 

Serena, realizing that the young Alpha hadn’t said anything, glanced up to find her preening like a peacock. 

“We’re pack,” she stated happily, as if still surprised even after the past three years. 

“Yes, you are stuck with me,” the redhead replied teasingly. Whitney was a kid abandoned to the foster system that Serena had chose to foster in 2003. The blonde teen had come a long way since then, and she was insanely proud of who her packmate had become. “I assume you and Daniel are still coming by on Saturday?” 

“You know we are, he never lets me forget.” Her tone was disgustingly sappy, but Serena was happy for her pup. 

“You know how us Omegas are, we have to look after our babies and smother them until they give us grandbabies.” Whitney snorted and gave the older woman a pointed look. 

“I’ll let Daniel know, but I’m too young for pups of my own,” she replied simply. 

Serena nodded once. “You’re goddamn right. I don’t want grandbabies until you two are properly mated and out of college.” 

“Yes,  _ mom _ .” 

“Hey, show your elders some respect!” 

“Well, you’ve definitely got the elder part down.” 

“Why, you little shit,” Serena grumbled, “see if I feed you anymore.” Her laughter could be heard all the way from the kitchens.  _ Petulant brat. _

The pair closed the bakery and split ways, Whitney toward Gramercy while Serena took a cab to 17th street. Leftovers and a pint of Ben and Jerry’s were calling her name. 

~_~.~_~

The next time Olivia Benson stepped into her bakery, she looked even more ragged than before. It had been another week since her last visit, and Serena had hoped it wouldn’t become a habit. She could deal with it always being around closing time, but a week felt like forever without her scent. 

“Evening, detective, doin’ alright today?” George had called the previous night to discuss cases, and the Alpha’s had come up, a little girl with Williams’ Syndrome that heard her mother’s attack. For something so brutal, it was incredible nonetheless that she had heard enough through walls to identify the perpetrator. 

“A five.” Serena subtly noted the sourness of her scent and winced, assuming the case hadn’t gone well. 

“I’ll trust your judgment on what I buy today. I doubt you can steer me wrong.”  _ Bold of you to assume I’ll let you pay.  _

“Any allergies?” 

“Nope,” Benson replied, popping the ‘p’ with a soft smile. 

“Okay, you seem like the kinda girl that skips meals when you’re busy, so I think I should actually feed you tonight,” Serena teased. “How about a chicken caesar baguette? That’s usually my go-to dinner.” 

The Alpha’s scent mellowed. “No coffee tonight?” 

“With how tired you look, I’m sure coffee isn’t in your best interest.” Benson’s smile fell, and she glanced away, her emotions written across her face for Serena to read like a book. “I thought the culprit got convicted,” she pointed out, leaning against the counter while they waited for the young man to make her coffee. 

“He did.” 

“Then why do you look like a kicked puppy?” The detective snorted, and the redhead took it as a small victory. 

“I didn’t think this case was public, so how do you know about the verdict?” Benson questioned her tone, light yet obviously curious. 

“George and I discuss them,” she confessed with an apologetic smile, “but only things he is cleared to say. It’s usually cases that have already gone to court, too. I’m willing to listen if you want to talk.” 

“Like a bartender but with cupcakes instead of tequila?” 

Serena grinned. “Exactly, only I don’t reek of cheap booze and cigs. I’m a better listener too.” She glanced over her shoulder to find Whitney eyeing them as she made the sandwich and shook her head.  _ Nosy little knothead.  _

“Did he tell you the wife cheated?” 

“Mhm, with the father, right? And the son nearly killed her?” Serena clarified, making sure she remembered correctly. “I heard she had a head injury. Did they have to do surgery?” 

“Yes to all parts,” Benson replied tiredly. “Apparently, the victim doesn’t remember anything after six months ago, which is why she couldn’t identify the boy. She doesn’t even remember having an affair in the first place.” 

“Yikes.” 

“Yeah, so she came out while the husband and daughter were there, and he just left her in the hospital.” Serena plucked a bottle of water from under the counter and offered it to the detective while she spoke. Her gaze was slightly hard as if she disapproved of the man’s decision. 

“Can you blame him?” The Omega asked, absently picking at her nails. “I might not date, but it’s still a dealbreaker for me. I can’t imagine breaking someone’s trust that way.” Benson’s eyes softened, and she sighed. 

“I can’t, but his daughter, Katie, was screaming for her mom. She didn’t understand why they were leaving her behind.” Serena winced. “That’s the part I can blame him for.” The Omega did not have a good relationship with her parents, but at least they stayed together and were there. She couldn’t imagine losing her parents any sooner than she had. The two are quiet for a few minutes, both trying to study the other without making it too apparent though undoubtedly failing when the Omega intentionally caught her eye.  _ For a detective, she isn’t too subtle.  _

“Hey, ma, the food’s ready.” The moment was broken by Whitney’s voice, Benson glancing away with a slight flush to her cheeks. Serena retrieved the food and slipped one of the chocolate chip cookies into the bag while the older woman was distracted. Rather than handing it over the counter, Serena stepped around and offered it. 

“You know,” she started while walking Benson to the door, “I was serious; if you ever want to talk your cases through, I’ll be glad to listen. I understand that you guys see the worst of it. I only saw bits and pieces, and that was enough.” They were shuffling more than walking, stretching out their time together. 

“What did you see?” 

“More than I wanted,” Serena admitted. “I was a trauma surgeon, just a resident since I quit only three years in. I just fixed the victims and sent them on their way; you have to be there every step of the way.” They were at the door now, Benson standing close enough that the redhead could drown in her scent if she wanted. 

“Why did you quit?” 

“Now, detective, if I give away all my secrets, what will keep you coming back?” Serena teased, enjoying the easy banter and the way the older woman’s scent grew warm. 

“I’ll guess I’ll have to visit more if I want these stories then, huh?” 

“I guess you will.” Serena watched the Alpha leave and disappear back across the street to the 16th precinct and sighed. 

“You’ve got it bad,” Whitney yelled from the kitchens, the amusement evident in her tone. 

“I’m firing you!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "I Wanna Know You" by Hannah Montana bc it's a banger and I wil not take criticism at this time.


End file.
